pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Chikorita1430
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Chikorita1430. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 22:20 24 sep 2009 Hola Ke lástima k se t borró. Y en la pokénovela no quiero evolucionar pero si aprender Tacleada de Volteos o Placaje eléctrico, como le digas^^ --HarukaAngel 22:39 24 sep 2009 (UTC) he movido tu pagina a La pokenovela, debido a que aqui no se crean en subpaginas de usuario, sino en articulos. --•Kristal • 01:14 25 sep 2009 (UTC) It's perfect xD Hazlo así, está muy bien ^^ Por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de May Diamond, la de WikiDex? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:03 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Si pero te lo preguntaba xq hace tiempo k no entra a wikidex. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:36 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya... sabés que personaje humano me vas a hacer a mi?? Podría ser Dawn xq Alma ya sos vos, May ya es tu prima y May y Blue o Green (no me acuerdo el nombre xq en EE.UU. se lo cambiaron¬_¬) es Niccole. Todos los personajes que me gustan están ocupados pero me podés hacer como Dawn o como Marina (Cristal o Crystal). Bye, bye --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:44 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Mmmm... pero habría tres May, sería confuso para los lectores, dejame como Cristal que ella me gusta. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:38 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Sólo... para no dar más vueltas dejame como Cristal, y el dibujo tenés que agrandarlo y tapar todo el fondo blanco pero después te queda muy grande cuando lo vas a usar en la pokénovela así que para que no te compliqués más, dejame como Cristal nomás, así está bien. Besos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:38 6 oct 2009 (UTC) hola Me tienes que decir si en mi pokenovela evolucionaras o no y en que personaje humano quieres ser en esta pokenovela:Roselia & co adventures ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? si es asi quiero llamarme pau y ser el sprite de misty. quiero tener un dratini que evolucione en dragonair Quiero ser inteligente y solitaria porqe añoro a una amiga y me gustaria estar enamorada de Kevin(no locamente) ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? si es asi quiero llamarme pau y ser el sprite de misty. quiero tener un dratini que evolucione en dragonair Quiero ser inteligente y solitaria porqe añoro a una amiga y me gustaria estar enamorada de Kevin(no locamente) Perdón... El ordenador de Hikari kat se volvió loco y te bloqueo (No te enfades con ella). Enseguida te desbloquean (Yo no tengo poderes por eso no puedo). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:30 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¡Perdón! Perdon mi pc se volvio loca, empeze a apretarlo todo y por accidente te bloquee, no fue mi intencion =( Perdon, Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:03 17 oct 2009 (UTC) no importa para mi es normal tranquila porfa dejame salir en tu pokenovela a y me gusta kevin si salgo avisame Gracias Gracias por tu respuesta shel y lite te lo agradeceran en la novela con una grase como gracias barbara felicitaciones y gracias por responder --Julio the chikorita fan xD 21:35 23 oct 2009 (UTC) hola Hola barbara te puedo hacer mejor el sprite brillante de cindaquil si quieres--fan de Acelf y Barry 09:51 25 oct 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori No importa Quedate trankila, yo espero. Bye, besos!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:25 30 oct 2009 (UTC) oye yo despues en tu pokenovela puedo aparecer como maximo peñas\Steven stone nombre:maximo poemon q quiero comvertir:bledum q evolucione hasta metagross bueno dew DP bueno bueno gracias xD esta cali grax chiko bueno dew DP comiendo yo creo q estas comiendo galletitas con Darkrai xD mentira yo creo q Darkrai esta en una habitacion diciendo su plan malvado Bueno dew DPBueno si son ustedes osea todas me imagina que darktai quiere usar sus almas pa el ir al mundo pokemon o que se quiere vengar de ustedes no se por que xD bueno dew --Dialga palkia 01:43 1 nov 2009 (UTC) mmm mmm esta muy clida bueno y yo solo aparesco una sola vez ??? xD oye ese es el capitulo 5 xD bueno dew DP esto mi dragonair en tu novela no evoluciona en dragonite ¿ok?;)--fan de Acelf y Barry 20:11 1 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Porfavor Hola me Llamo: Marcela no me e creado una cuenta pero luego te digo quiero aparecer en tu pokénovela las aventuras del equipo Ámbar me llamare: Zoe pero con el sprite de Dawn/Maya: thumb|left y de pokémon quiero ser un aipom que evolucione en ambipom: thumb|left este aipom y claro evoluciono en ambipom y porfis quiero estar enamorada (Loca por el) por Rahey y que al final nos podemos hacer novios al final. Atte. Marcela Acuerdate de que me voy a llamar Zoe hi olle he visto la discusión de haruka (lo siento por fisgar pero habia visto mi imagen)y lo de la fiesta quiero vestirme asi si es en dratini Archivo:dratini fiesta.pngo dragonair Archivo:dragonair fiesta.png cuando era la fiesta kevin penso:que guapa esta paula. y en ese momento vinieron mis tios (porque no tenia padres) y dijeron: paula te tienes que ir porque eres una princesa. y yo dije que no, que tenia amigos y queria quedarme con ellos ok?--fan de Acelf y Barry 14:35 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Personlidad... Hola soy yo Marcela quiero que mi personaje le guste Rahey y quiero tener 12 años porfis porfis nunca e estado en una pokenovela de otro nada mas en las mias porffffffffis. thumb|left eestee es shaymin mi compañero muy bueno el tambien te pide porfis (Me ayuda a convencerte) ATTE. MARCELA ejem como quieres que sean las caras de fiesta? con estrellas,flores,collares...--fan de Acelf y Barry 19:00 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori jje estas:Archivo:chicoa.pngArchivo:chicob.pngArchivo:chicoc.png mi cumple es el 27 de septiembre--fan de Acelf y Barry 19:33 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori es.. es el 17 de abril xD DP Mi cumple es el... 17 de abril. O sea el año q viene. Saludos --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 21:14 2 nov 2009 (UTC) oye ¿Puedes continuar tu historia? Tengo ganas de lo de la fiesta --fan de Acelf y Barry 21:19 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Gracias Gracias en verdad por ponerme te lo agradesco que te valla bbbbbbbbbbieeeeeen adios Atte: Marcela Gracias Gracias en verdad por ponerme te lo agradesco que te valla bbbbbbbbbbieeeeeen adios Atte: Marcela Hasme un favor Hola soy yo de nuevo Marcela me puedes hacer un favor que mi personaje Zoe tenga su primer beso (En la boca) con Rahey porfiissssssss pero que el beso sea secreto pero que luego lo descubran. Gracias Atte. Marcela Hasme un favor Hola soy yo de nuevo Marcela me puedes hacer un favor que mi personaje Zoe tenga su primer beso (En la boca) con Rahey porfiissssssss pero que el beso sea secreto pero que luego lo descubran. Gracias Atte. Marcela hi Oye yo quiero cuando haya evolucionado y kevin también un beso con kevin en un campo a la luz de la luna y que me lo de él y que si te cntinuo un poquito la historia--la amigita que te ayuda! 17:00 4 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori entonces te puedo seguir la novela?--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:07 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori jeje pudedo cuando tu no estes continuar la novela un poquitin?--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:21 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS te pareces a una amiga mia--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:30 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori umm si,yes,ja(en alemán),wi(en francés) al grano pues claro dime cual es la parte de la historia y yo lo escribo mejor--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:48 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori lo siento no tengo msm. lo puedes poner en una página nueva o en tu blog lo siento--la amigita que te ayuda! 20:21 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori =( mira la segunda pag de tu novela porque la tuya es muy grande espero que te guste y si no la cambiasLas aventuras del equipo Ámbar 2--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:12 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori quieres ser mi amig@??? no tengo msn la verdad pero me gustaría ser personaje de tú pokenovela, x cierto, a mi me paso lo mismo, se me borro la cuenta Pokemon Shiny y abri ora :Pokemons shiys al poder adiooooooos re: pokenovela pues preferiría ser munchlax y evolucionar si no te importa xque es mi prefe, mi nick lo puedes abreviar como shiny Pokemons Shinys AL ATAQUE que fiesta que fiesta te refieres ´´´´ OYE RESPONDEME MAÑANA QUE EN LA PENINSULA IBERICA,O SEA EN ESPAÑA SON LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE, TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO, ADIÓS, ALLA SERÁN LAS 8 DE LA TARDE, NO? BUENO HASTA MAÑANA SHINY hi oye cuando ya te hayan rescatado y tengamos que luchar luchamos yo y kevin y los dos evolucionamos. ¿puedo continuar despues la historia?--la amigita que te ayuda! 17:26 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hey meor eso lo escribes tu y cuando evolucionamos yo y kevin lo escribo yo ok?--la amigita que te ayuda! 17:42 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Si Anoche la estuve leyendo, y ya la leí, ya kiero saliir x3 cuando la sigas la leo n_n --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 17:44 7 nov 2009 (UTC) hi a mi en tu novela cuando lugia te ataca me llevan a una especie de castillo y vais todos a rescatarme y me rescata kevin y me lleva a una colina donde el se declara y me da un beso ok?--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:49 8 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Oye Oye nada mas aparesco muy pocas veses me gustaria aprecer mas ya quiero ver el capitulo del primer beso y otra cosa no quiero evolucionar tan rapido Atte. Marcela Oye Te puedes conenctar por fa toy aburria jijiji --Nikko 18:13 13 nov 2009 (UTC) oye no puedo hacer la cara del lugia, es muy dificil lo siento y otra que si puedes poner esto en la novela: paula: que bonito snif Barbara:¿Que te pasa? Cara de paula llorando:(la imagen ahora la hago)Pues que tu eres princesa y yo solo un ser insignificante.Yo solo creo problemas.Sera mejor que me vaya Y a partir de ahi continuas tu porfa ok?--la amigita que te ayuda! 09:08 14 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ♥♥Hola♥♥ Hola barbara es un placer, me encantaron mucho tu historias son geniales y a parte me gustaria ser una amiga tuya♥♥♥Besos. --♥♥My Beauti Gardevoir And Lopunny♥♥ 02:28 17 nov 2009 (UTC) hola ey Barbie he continuado la historia y te va a sorprender pero yo quiero seguir saliendo porfa ¿vale?--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:30 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori. PD:¿puedo besar en público a Kevin? ♥♥Hola♥♥ Que bueno que estes feliz, Sigue así♥♥♥Besos --♥♥My Beauti Gardevoir And Lopunny♥♥ 18:53 17 nov 2009 (UTC) totodile totodile evoluciona al nivel 18 'El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 9:40 pm hora Venezuela 2009 (UTC) Hola si necesitas ayuda avisame oye y gracias por la parte de que me llamas--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:09 18 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola Hola, tanto tiempooooooooooo por que nunca te veo conectada, jajaja --Nikko 00:15 19 nov 2009 (UTC) hello --la amigita que te ayuda! 19:21 19 nov 2009 (UTC)AcelfcoloriArchivo:Cara_de_Shaymin_Shiny.png